


every minute from this minute now

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [15]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, set sometime during the early seasons idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: "Beesly," Jim says, very solemnly, approaching the receptionist’s desk. "I need your help with something important."
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: OTP Drabble Project [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	every minute from this minute now

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Title is from "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol, for obvious reasons. 

"Beesly," Jim says, very solemnly, approaching the receptionist’s desk. "I need your help with something important."

Pam sets down her highlighter, already biting back a smile—she knows the difference between real-serious and fake-serious when it comes to Jim. She glances towards Dwight, who is furiously pecking at his keyboard.

Jim follows her gaze, then leans over the counter and lowers his voice. "At exactly 3pm, you're going to receive a call from a Mr. Jackson."

Excitement starts to fizz along Pam’s skin, beneath her sensible pink cardigan. She matches his tone. “And what do I do when I answer?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
